Les Couloirs du Temps : Jin au Tekken 1 !
by Octazooka
Summary: Jin Kazama, à son propre insu, se retrouve projeté à l'époque de Tekken 1. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas être le chef, totalement perdu il fait des rencontres surprenantes... Il va surtout mettre le cours du temps en danger !


Le sixième tournoi avait commencé ce jour-là. Jin était tout à fait calme, dans l'un des couloirs qui menaient à l'arène spectaculaire, déjà surpeuplée des curieux qui voulaient voir le sang couler. Dans son oreillette, un de ses hommes lui indiqua que c'était à son tour de se battre. Pris d'un frisson il entama une lente marche automatique vers la sortie du couloir, le menant à son premier combat du tournoi. Des tas de pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit alors qu'il cheminait vers la porte, mais pas de l'inquiétude : il allait gagner, il le savait. C'était SON tournoi, après tout.

Alors qu'il fixait la poignée, Jin se fit attraper par les pieds. Il laissa échapper une plainte de surprise et regarda au sol. C'était le Docteur Bosconovitch, il avait rampé à ses pieds depuis le début. C'était comme découvrir une araignée sur sa cheville : ce vieux débris, avec sa blouse ternie, agitant les membres comme s'il était aveugle… Il ne manquait plus qu'il l'ait piqué ! Hé bien c'est ce qu'il fit : il profita des quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Jin était pétrifié par la surprise pour lui planter une seringue dans le mollet, et injecter un liquide turquoise dans les veines. Jin s'égosilla, il ne devait pas avoir très mal, mais était sûr de mourir.

- C'est pour ton bien, petit... Pour le bien de tous ! s'écria le docteur, tout en esquivant le corps de Jin qui s'effondrait sur lui.

Jin ne bougeait plus, en apparence… En réalité il se déplaçait. Pas dans l'espace. Mais dans le temps. Des flashs clignotaient un peu partout dans ses yeux, et lorsqu'il put les ouvrir, il voyait au ralenti, des ombres allaient et venaient… C'était comme avoir une boule à facette dans chaque orbite. Après un état de transe de quelques minutes, il se réveilla dans le même couloir. Seulement, il y avait comme un hic. Au lieu du somptueux marbre qui couvrait les murs, tout était de bois. Il y avait quelques posters d'Heihachi, de très mauvaise qualité. On aurait dit des affiches de nanars chinois des années 80.

- La gueule d'Heihachi dans mes couloirs ? C'est quoi cette farce ?

Il se mit alors à arracher les affiches à une vitesse frénétique, puis regarda autour de lui, déjà essoufflé. C'était comme une autre dimension. Pour commencer, il semblait être le matin, alors que la nuit tombait avant que le docteur n'intervienne. Jin l'avait vite remarqué car il détestait la lumière du jour, et même toute autre lumière. Et puis, autre chose clochait : depuis ce couloir on entendait la foule crier.

- Quoi, les murs se sont plus insonorisés ? Y'a dû avoir des choses pas nettes pendant mon évanouissement… Putain mais… Du bois, des posters de l'autre nase, et, merde on s'croirait dans une pauvre arène de campagne !

A présent parmi les cris de foule il entendit même des sifflets d'arbitre. Il se mit à courir vers la sortie en marmonnant :

- Ils n'ont pas commencé sans moi, quand même…

Il alla pour actionner la poignée, mais cette fois-ci il regarda à ses pieds pour être sûr que le docteur n'était pas encore là. Après ce petit sursaut de paranoïa, Jin était prêt… Incertain de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il ouvrit la porte de bois (qui était normalement une porte d'acier). Et là… il crut à une mauvaise blague. Tout était pixélisé, comme dans un vieux jeu de PS1. Les gradins du public agité étaient faits de charpentes grossières qui semblaient dire « Touchez-moi, échardes gratuites ! », et l'écran géant avait disparu. La technologie grandiose qui le rendait si fier de son tournoi semblait s'être envolée. Mais le pire, c'est que normalement quand il faisait irruption dans une pièce, tout le monde se taisait, par respect au grand Jin Kazama, le maître des lieux. Le public l'ignorait pourtant, et était en effervescence devant ce ring de combat délabré. Il y avait dans ce ring un gros sumo ridicule (c'était Ganryu mais Jin ne le savait pas), qui se battait contre une fille, une sauvage qui se prenait pour Pocahontas aux yeux de Jin.

- On dirait Julia… mais elle n'a pas ses lunettes. Et elle est bien trop bronzée !

Il entendit une femme dans les gradins qui s'écria :

- Vas-y Michelle ! Go Michelle !

Jin pensa alors que « Michel » était le prénom du sumo. Oui, Jin était un peu idiot. Il s'accouda au coin du ring, pour observer le combat de très près. Le public se met à le huer et certains crièrent :

- Hou, regardez-le, ce gars, sans-gêne, ça s'croit tout permis ! Dans les gradins, comme tout le monde !

- Ils sont dingues ! s'indigna Jin en esquivant les déchets que lui envoyaient les spectateurs. Mon nom est signe de léchage de fesses chez ces gens, ils vont voir s'ils n'arrêtent pas DIRECT !

- Va-t'en, ajouta l'arbitre depuis le ring, tu fais fuir le public petit !

Jin croyait divaguer. Il monta aux cordes et prit l'arbitre par le col et lui dit calmement :

- Ecoute, pauvre merde... Je suis JIN KAZAMA, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Et si tu continues, je m'arrange pour te faire connaître les joies du chômage, voire d'un combat contre moi… Retourne arbitrer tes poussins, parce que c'est bientôt mon tour.

L'arbitre se tourna vers les deux combattants, leur fit signe de temps mort et descendit voir Jin. Le public, assoiffé de combat, voulait que l'arbitre file une trempe à Jin, qui aux yeux des spectateurs n'était qu'un pauvre gars perdu qui avait fumé trop d'herbe, et se prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

- Comment tu me parles, là ? S'impatienta l'arbitre.

Jin, qui avait l'habitude que les arbitres soient des lèche-bottes avec lui, se mit à rigoler nerveusement, il avait un fou-rire, mais en vérité, il était hors de lui.

- Je vois… C'est la seringue de l'autre vieux con qui me fait halluciner… VOUS ETES TOUS IRREELS, HEIN !

Il saisit l'arbitre par la gorge, en ricanant de colère, et serra si fort que très vite, son nez dégoulina de sang ; puis ses orbites ; puis sa bouche. Laissant échapper un râle, qui signifiait « ayez pitié », il pencha la tête en signe d'abandon. Le public était horriblement choqué, et il y'a avait toutes sortes de réactions. Certains s'enfuyaient, d'autres étaient consternés, cherchaient des armes afin d'aller attraper Jin, tandis que quelques fans inconditionnés de l'extrême se demandaient s'ils venaient de voir un arbitre mourir en direct. Il lâcha sa victime qui s'écrasa au sol comme une flaque, laissant s'échapper un bruit qui rappela à Jin que le sol n'était qu'un gravier sablonneux, au lieu du pavage métallisé qu'il avait l'habitude de piétiner.

Heihachi surgit alors du même couloir que celui d'où était entré Jin et lança :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qui ose gâcher le 1er tournoi Tekken du monde ?

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes, vieux fou ? Aaaah… je comprends… tu es nostalgique de l'époque où tu étais le meilleur alors tu as recrée ta petite ambiance « Tekken 1 » … On est plus au moyen âge papi !

- Qui c'est, ce gosse ? Interrogea Heihachi.

- T'es vraiment fou… je me casse d'ici. Répliqua Jin, indifférent.

En s'engageant dans le couloir, il se fit encore attraper par le Dr Bosconovitch, qui s'expliqua cette fois.

- Si tu veux comprendre tout ce qui se passe, t'as intérêt à me suivre…

Jin suivit, il s'assit avec lui dans une salle de réunion inutilisée.

- Je t'écoute, annonça Jin, avec une voix qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son temps.

- Tu es 25 ans et quelques en arrière… le temps du Tekken 1, tout cela est réel !

- N'importe quoi ! Répliqua Jin, qui pourtant avait déjà imaginé sérieusement cette éventualité.

- Oh que si, j'ai mille et une preuves qui te confirmeront que nous sommes dans ton passé. Tu n'es même pas né en réalité. Et t'as du boulot sur la planche…

- Euh… Du pain* ?

- Bien sûr, sers-toi. Le docteur sortit alors une baguette très sèche, déjà rongée aux bouts.

- Non merci…

- Tu vas devoir… ordonna le docteur tout en mâchant son morceau de pain, tu vas sauver notre avenir. Ogre, Azazel, tout ça, c'est des cataclysmes dont je ne veux PLUS entendre parler. Aussi tu pourras « sauver » ta mère, Jun Kazama…


End file.
